Many variations of exercise machines are provided in the prior art typically utilizing elastomeric bands or weights and pulleys as the means for providing a resistance load to a user. There are many limitations related to the use of bands and weights that typically restrict the use of the machine to exercising a specific set of muscles, consequently there are many exercise machines directed to specific uses. Further, the mechanisms for creating the load to a user typically provide a varying load throughout the range of motion. What is needed is an exercise apparatus that is configurable for exercising many different muscle groups and provides constant resistance load, safety, and durability.